


Where Do I Put My Hands? [Podfic]

by NotxAfraid



Series: Robot!Gerard [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Robot, like so much consent it's great, me trying to be slutty AND manly what a trip, surprise prostate hey-ooohhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotxAfraid/pseuds/NotxAfraid
Summary: Gerard had done extensive research on how two humans come to be in a relationship of a sexual and romantic nature.





	Where Do I Put My Hands? [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Do I Put My Hands?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770788) by [casesandcapitals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals). 



> A podfic for my dear friend, Kyle. Go read ALL of this stuff, it's seriously great. This fic here is like minor leagues for him.

Download m4a [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wbh4jurghznmfwh/Where%20Do%20I%20Put%20My%20Hands.m4a)

Download mp3 [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/woed00bth1sj5ft/Where%20Do%20I%20Put%20My%20Hands.mp3.mp3)

SoundCloud Stream [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/notxafraid/where-do-i-put-my-hands-by-casesandcapitals/s-3pdMx)

 

This is the last of the little series that Kyle wrote a few years ago. If you liked it, go read the rest of his stuff! Thanks for listening! 


End file.
